Live to rise
by TityChacha
Summary: Et si .. Tony Stark avait eu une soeur? Et si cette dernière avait réussi à mettre réellement en rogne le Dieu des mensonges? Et si Loki lui avait promis un retour mémorable? Une succession de "et si" qui changent la donne, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. /Lemon\!
1. Au début, il n'y avait rien

**Résumé**: Et si .. Tony Stark avait eu une soeur? Et si cette dernière avait réussit à mettre réellement en rogne le Dieu des mensonges? Et si Loki lui avait promis un retour mémorable? Une succession de "et si" qui changent la donne, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Marvel ne nous appartient malheureusement pas, pas plus que les personnages. Seul l'OC peut à la rigueur caresser le doux espoir de sortir de nos jeunes têtes.

**Pairing** : Loki/OC (Comprenez ici Olivia Stark, soeur cadette de notre cher Iron Man), et d'autres à l'avenir.

**Rating** : M, language et comportements explicites /LEMON\!

**Situation** : L'histoire se déroule dans un premier temps durant le film _Avengers _puis ce qui en suit.

**Notes** : Nous n'avons pas de rythme de parution particulier, mais nous ferons le maximum pour satisfaire nos futures lectrices (lecteurs?) assidues.

Les 2/3 premiers chapitres seront un peu courts, les suivants seront bien plus longs, don't worry.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, tout commentaire constructif ou non est le bienvenue ! En plus, on ne mord pas, c'est pas génial? ;)

Sur ce, une très bonne lecture.

**TityChacha**

* * *

**Chapitre 1** : _Au début, il n'y avait rien._

Olivia se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil de bureau. Quelle corvée de s'occuper des dossiers les plus inintéressants de Stark Industries ! Cela faisait des années que Tony l'avait embauchée comme assistante, au même titre que Pepper (toutes les autres n'avaient, de toute façon, jamais pu le supporter, et n'avaient donc pas tenu plus de 6 mois), et jamais il ne lui avait confié un dossier important. Non, intéressant en fait. Olivia jugeait un dossier sur son côté fantasque et non pratique. Les finances, les contrats, les placements, les petits projets communs sans interêt pour satisfaire les partenaires, passaient royalement au dessus de sa tête. Tony pourrait faire un effort et lui confier des dossiers plus réjouissant ! Quelques inventions casse-têtes, des projets classés secret défense, tout ça. A croire que son propre frère ne lui faisait pas confiance !

Elle s'empara de son taille crayon électrique signé Stark Industries (comme quoi, Tony désirait étaler son business à toutes échelles) et entreprit de tailler la multitude de crayons abandonnés sur son bureau. Elle avait prit l'habitude de gribouiller sur toutes les feuilles volatiles qui passaient par là, usant jusqu'à la moëlle une quantité quasi effroyable de crayons à la semaine. Que voulez vous, l'ennui restait l'ennui.

Une fois sa besogne faite, Olivia passa ses mains derrière sa tête pour la soutenir et détendre sa nuque et ses épaules. Levant les yeux vers le plafond plus blanc que blanc (comme le cheval d'Henry IV, si si), elle attendit que le temps passe, tentant de se perdre dans ses pensées. Tony avait été appelé quelques jours plus tôt par le S.H.I.E.L.D. juste après la mise en fonction de son nouveau "bébé", le réacteur ARC alimentant la Stark Tower, son autre bébé. Coulson s'était incrusté (il faut dire ce qui est) à la petite fête très privée qui avait suivi l'évênement. Pepper et elle même avaientt encouragées Tony à se montrer presque aimable avec l'agent, ce qu'il tenta de faire avec l'arrogance et la pointe d'hypocrisie qui le caractérisaient si bien. Coulson avait, semblait-il, beaucoup, beaucoup de travail pour Tony. Pepper l'avait alors convaincu de la laisser partir pour Washington dans l'heure, campagne pour le réacteur ARC oblige, pour le laisser tramer sur son nouveau dossier, de manière relativement sexuellement explicite, ce qui n'avait pas manqué de rendre mal à l'aise Olivia et l'agent du S.H.I.E.L.D., qui se retournèrent vivement l'un vers l'autre pour entamer une conversation des plus inutiles. Et pourtant, rien ne rendait vraiment Olivia mal à l'aise, elle restait une Stark après tout.

Olivia soupira à ce souvenir. Elle commencait tout juste à s'amuser de la réussite du projet ARC, pour une fois qu'elle participait pleinement à un projet plutôt sympathique, il fallait l'avouer. Tony et Pepper partis, l'entreprise ne bougeait pas beaucoup si bien qu'elle s'ennuyait ferme. Enfin, encore plus qu'à l'habitude.

Subitement, elle se leva de son fauteuil. Elle était décidée à faire quelque chose. Oui, mais restait à savoir quoi. Elle soupira de nouveau, et finalement sortit de son bureau, une moue boudeuse aux lèvres. Il falllait qu'elle prenne l'air, et vite, ou elle allait devenir cinglée à force de tourner en rond sur son siège entre les quatre murs de son, certes immense, bureau.

Elle couru presque jusqu'à l'ascenseur, évitant au passage les sécrétaires qui, telles des groupies, se jettaient quasiment sur elle pour exiger la signature de liasses et de liasses de papier que son frère n'avait pas le courage de signer en temps et en heure et qu'il lui relèguait inévitablement. Les corvées, c'était pour Olivia, relation fraternelle oblige. Elle souffla quelques instants une fois à l'abri dans l'ascenseur, puis pressa le bouton lumineux qui indiquait le 54e étage, son étage personnel qui possèdait la plus grande terrasse de l'immeuble, mis à part celle de Tony, Tony qui était et restera toujours la plus grande exception à toutes les règles.

Le bruit caractéristique de l'ascenseur retentit et, se jettant presque en dehors, Olivia se précipita dans l'appartement et ouvrit la grande baie vitrée qui la séparait de la délivrance : l'air frais new-yorkais du début d'après midi. Elle s'approcha de la rambarde, ferma les yeux, et écouta la ville en effervescence. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. C'était le meilleur moment de sa journée (notons que, de toute manière, il n'y en avait pas vraiment eu d'autres).

Olivia lâcha un petit soupir de satisfaction. L'entreprise tournait toujours au ralenti en l'abscence de Tony et surtout de son PDG, Pepper, alors pourquoi se prendre la tête à essayer de relancer la machine quand ses principaux dirigeants s'amusaient ailleurs, et, surtout, sans elle? Olivia décida de consacrer le reste de l'après midi à l'une de ses activités favorites : manger des Poptarts et des bonbons devant des Disney en se faisant les ongles. Olivia était une grande enfant à sa manière (comme son frère en fait, comme quoi, c'était sûrement de famille).

Gonflée à bloc et d'un pas décidé, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le matériel nécessaire à son après midi en tête à tête avec l'amour de sa vie, la dénommée télévision. Non pas qu'elle soit réellement son grand amour au sens concret, quoique, mais quand on travaille chez Stark, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps pour les relations externes, comprenez les amis, les amours (comprenez, une nouvelle fois, le sexe), et la famille (dans son cas, aucun problème, elle côtoyait beaucoup trop Tony pour que sa santé mentale ne soit pas atteinte), c'est pourquoi s'attacher à de l'immatériel était un bon compromis. Tout de même, ça ne crie pas, ça n'éprouve pas grand chose mais ça vous écoute quand même, c'est toujours à l'heure, ça obéit à vos moindres désirs, c'est réparable, bref l'immatériel est un compagnon idéal pour toute âme solitaire plus ou moins involontaire et avide de tranquilité sous sa forme la plus complète. En outre, Jarvis répondait à ses critères et était en plus doté de la parole, c'est pourquoi Olivia l'appréciait grandement, presque autant que la télé. Et aussi parce que Jarvis possèdait tout le répertoire de Disney sur son serveur. Mais quelle merveille.

"- Jarvis, une suggestion?

- Vous n'avez regardé _Rox et Rouky_ que 4 fois depuis votre arrivée ici, Mademoiselle Stark, permettez moi de vous le conseiller.

- Jarvis, je te l'ai déjà dit, trop de larmes, pas assez de chansons.

- Mes programmes en prennent notes, Mademoiselle. Dois-je vous proposer une nouvelle fois_ La Reine des Neiges_?

- Tu saisis le truc Jarvis, j'aime cet état d'esprit. Lance le film, s'il te plaît."

Les pots de vernis de toutes les couleurs possibles et inimaginables alignés sur la table basse du salon devant la télé, Olivia saisit son pinceau de précision et commenca sa manucure Iron Man, qui fera bien rire Tony en prime, sur l'air du _Renouveau. _Quelle ironie. Du renouveau, ellle en rêvait.

Le film se mit brusquement en pause sur une expression faciale peu flatteuse d'Anna et la voix de Jarvis résonna dans la grande pièce :

"- Mademoiselle, une grossière agitation secoue les premiers étages de la tour. Mes caméras ont été littéralement grillées. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose s'amuse à provoquer la panique et je ne peux y rémedier sans visuel.

- Non mais c'est pas vrai !"

Dans les faits, Olivia était aussi blasée qu'amusée. D'un côté, elle passait un agréable moment en compagnie de ses gourmandises, et son vernis tout frais n'étais pas tout à fait sec, horreur malheur et désolation, de l'autre, il se passait _enfin _quelque chose d'inattendu dans cette fichue tour, quelque chose capable de griller Jarvis, et cela l'intriguait profondement.

Elle hyperventila son vernis dans l'espoir de ne pas ruiner sa manucure en tentant désespérement de remettre ses chaussures à talons, scène relativement comique à observer et que Jarvis ne manqua pas de filmer pour la montrer à son créateur une fois celui-ci revenu (l'IA était un fourbe dans les tréfonds de son âme robotique).

Une fois sur échasses, la jeune femme sauta littéralement dans l'ascenseur qui l'attendait déjà et appuya sur le 2e étage. L'IA étant incapable de lui donner plus d'informations, elle irait les chercher elle-même sur place.

La descente fut relativement longue, l'excitation d'Olivia vis à vis de la situation y était sans doute pour quelque chose. L'ascenceur ralentit enfin tandis qu'Olivia passait en revue tous les scénarios qu'elle avait imaginés. Mais, lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, jamais la jeune femme ne s'était attendue à avoir devant elle un véritable dieu tout en armure et en cuir dont le visage se fendit d'un sourire quasi malsain lorsqu'il l'aperçut, seule, dans l'espace clot qu'offrait l'ascenceur de la Stark Tower.


	2. Le renne, l'assistante, et l'ascenseur

Bonjour à tous !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, tout commentaire constructif ou non est le bienvenue ! En plus, on ne mord pas, c'est pas génial ça? ;)

Sur ce, une très bonne lecture !

**TityChacha.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2** : _Le renne, l'assistante, et l'ascenceur._

C'était un Dieu, un vrai de vrai. Olivia ne s'était pas gênée pour explorer les dossiers spéciaux du S.H.I.E.L.D. juste avant le départ de son frère, et elle avait très vite compris que, le méchant, c'était lui. Aucun souci pour le reconnaitre à 100%, qui d'autre se baladait en armure dorée flamboyante relevée de cuirs sombres et autres tissus d'un vert émeraude aux nuances incroyables? Elle en avait lu des vertes et des pas mûres à son propos en piratant les systèmes du S.H.I.E.L.D. (quoi? tous les Stark le font de toute manière) pour suivre un peu la mission des tout récents Avengers. La base de l'organisation secrète, Stuttgart, puis l'Héliporteur, c'était plutôt glorieux sur le CV d'un assassin. Divin en plus. Dans tous les sens du terme. Non mais vraiment, vous avez vu ce visage fin et pâle, ce regard vert d'eau souligné de longs cils, ce nez bien droit, ces traits d'une finesse exemplaire .. Ha, ce n'était pas un Dieu pour rien ! Son apparence même était faite pour être adorée. Bon il faut dire qu'au niveau du personnage en lui-même, il y avait quelques efforts à fournir, il avait vraiment mal tourné, dans l'hypothèse où il n'était pas déjà un peu cinglé sur les bords avant. Bref, un modèle de perfection extérieure. Et Olivia réfléchissait à tout ça alors que Loki, Dieu de la malice, se tenait juste devant son nez, des intentions pas très glamour figées dans un regard plus sombre qu'à son souvenir. Reprenant ses esprits, la jeune femme ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde, se demandant dans quoi elle s'était involontairement embarquée cette fois-ci.

C'est là que Loki fit un pas dans l'ascenseur, son fidèle casque à cornes vissé sur la tête. Et Olivia eut le reflexe le plus inconscient de toute son existence. Elle explosa de rire. Littéralement. Imaginez une seconde, un Dieu aussi beau que malsain avec un casque digne d'un renne sur le crâne grimpant dans un ascenseur avec tout le naturel possible. Olivia trouvait ça tout simplement hilarant. C'est pourquoi elle riait aux éclats, se tordant les côtes au passage.

Il était un Dieu, elle était une mortelle, et qui des deux se fichait de l'autre? Gagné, la mortelle. Loki eut un air mauvais, vraiment mauvais, suite à cette prise de conscience. La jeune femme prit alors une longue et grande inspiration et fnit par se calmer, malgré le sourire mutin acrroché à ses lèvres.

"Ce n'est pas une façon de se tenir en ma présence", remarqua le Dieu-renne, un sourcil arqué.

Olivia, dédaigneuse, fixa une expression supérieure sur son visage, comme Tony savait tout aussi bien le faire.

"Ne comptez pas sur moi pour me mettre à genoux." Elle fit une courte pause pour accorder au Dieu le bénéfice du doute, et changea très vite de sujet. "Pourquoi prenez-vous l'ascenseur? Vous rendez-vous compte à quel point c'est grotesque?" finit-elle, riant sous cape.

Loki eut un sourire. Un sourire presque faux, sans chaleur, et qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux, mais un sourire tout de même.

"- J'ai toujours voulu essayer, avoua t-il malgré lui, ces inventions humaines pour limiter les efforts sont .. intéressantes.

- Essayez de survivre dans une tour de 80 étages rien qu'avec des escaliers ; physiquement impossible pour un être humain. On a pas tous la chance d'être de nature divine."

Loki soupira discretement. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'il y aurait quelqu'un dans cette boite métallique. Quelqu'un qui lui tienne tête en plus, lui, le Dieu du mensonge. Quelqu'un qui le trouvait tout à fait ridicule, et qui n'hésitait pas à lui faire comprendre.

"- Vous allez à quel étage?

- Je vous demande pardon?

- Cette machine sert à nous transporter à différents étages, au cas où vous l'ignoriez, cela dit j'en doute puisque vous dites connaître, et que vous êtes dedans, donc où allez vous? insista Olivia, ravie de l'ignorance du jeune Dieu vis à vis des créations humaines

- Euh, le plus haut possible", rétorqua Loki, étonnament déconcerté par la jeune femme, qui le croyait stupide qui plus est.

L'étage personnel de Tony. Elle aurait dû s'en douter.

Décidé à reprendre un peu de contenance, Loki prit les choses en mains, repera le cercle lumineux indiquant le plus haut nombre et appuya dessus. En même temps qu'Olivia.

Lorsque leurs doigts se frôlèrent par inadvertance sur le bouton, un courant électrique les traversa tous deux, voyageant de l'index jusqu'à l'échine. Ils se figèrent quelques microsecondes puis, écartant leur main précipitamment sous l'effet de l'onde, ils ne laissèrent rien paraitre. Autant nier ce qu'il venait de se passer, c'était tellement peu, et chacun pensait de toute façon que cela n'avait été que pur imagination. Simple faille dans l'espace temps. Très courant.

Malgré tout, cela avait déconcerté Loki. La seconde fois en l'espace de 5 minutes. Sur des centaines d'années d'existence. Cette jeune femme était décidemment surprenante.

Olivia décida de relancer la conversation le temps d'arriver au 69e étage, celui de Tony, devinez pourquoi.

"Alors, comment va la conquête du monde?" demanda t-elle, moqueuse, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Cette fois, c'était trop. La jeune femme se foutait royalement de sa gueule. Il ne se laisserait pas faire par une simple humaine, qui qu'elle soit. Il se retourna vivement vers elle.

"- Je pourrais vous tuer extremement facilement si l'envie m'en prenait, sans aucun ressenti. Vous devriez être terrorisée à la simple entente de mon nom, pauvre mortelle! rugit Loki, une lueur inquiétante dans ses yeux infernaux.

- Les faits actuels étant que, 1) je n'ai pas peur de vous dans la mesure où 2) si vous aviez vraiment envie de m'assassiner froidement vous l'auriez fait à la minute où les portes se sont ouvertes sur moi. De plus, notez que je trouve cette situation toujours aussi grotesque et que je me fais violence pour ne pas rire à nouveau. J'ai un minimum de respect tout de même, je ne voudrais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise", déclara Olivia, levant le menton, une teinte ironique dans la voix. Elle haussa soudainement le ton, elle n'était pas non plus décidée à se laisser faire par le parti inverse.

"Je tiens aussi à vous rappeler que VOUS avez fichu le bordel dans MA tour, enfin ce n'est pas exactement la mienne, mais c'est tout comme, alors que j'étais occupée à une activité tout à fait respectable comparée à vos propres agissements. De plus, je vous amène là où vous le souhaitez, j'ose à peine imaginer dans quel état vous auriez mis ce pauvre ascenseur en mon abscence, ce qui aurait mis mon frère encore plus en colère qu'il ne doit déjà l'être. Vous le faites tourner en bourrique, lui et les Avengers, vous risquez de vous prendre une sacrée raclée" conclut-elle, satisfaite d'elle-même.

Cette femme parlait définitivement trop. Loki comprit bien vite mais néanmoins trop tard à qui il avait affaire. Olivia Stark, la bien aimée petite soeur de l'homme de fer. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns qui descendaient en cascades de boucles dans son dos, la taille fine réhaussée d'une poitrine plutôt flatteuse, les lèvres sans cesse figées en un sourire rebelle, et surtout des yeux fantassins, de la couleur de l'écorce des arbres, dans lesquels tentait très légèrement de percer la couleur des feuillages, contrairement à ceux de Tony. Un vrai plaisir pour les yeux. Aucun doute possible sur son identité.

Loki était agacé, énervé, irrité, bref tous les synonymes étaient bons pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait Midgard à conquérir et il était néanmoins coincé avec une Stark qui le décontenencait dans une création mécanique humaine qui prenait au final un temps fou pour le mener là où la suite de ses plans devait se dérouler. Mais surtout, concentré dans l'identification de la jeune femme, il ne lui avait même pas répondu, c'est pourquoi elle affichait un sourire des plus triomphants, persuadée d'avoir gagné. Il secoua la tête, du moins autant qu'il pouvait. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre aujourd'hui. Il prendrait l'avantage sur Olivia une bonne fois pour toute avant de reprendre sa conquête là où il l'avait laissée, il ne pouvait perdre une bataille alors qu'il avait à peine commencé la guerre.

Loki plongea son regard dans celui d'Olivia. Son sourire triomphant s'effaca lentement de ses lèvres au fur et à mesure que le Dieu faisait un pas vers elle. Oh oh, cette fois, elle l'avait vraiment mis en rogne. Et elle risquait fortement de le regretter. Note pour l'avenir : ne plus chercher à agacer un Dieu, encore moins celui de la malice. Loki s'approchait de plus en plus d'elle, si bien qu'elle se retrouva prisonnière entre le coin de l'ascenseur et le corps du Dieu. Il sourit intérieurement de l'influence qu'il pouvait exercer sur elle, finalement. Il la voyait légèrement vaciller, et cela lui plaisait plus qu'il ne voulait se l'admettre.

Son visage à quelques centimètres de celui d'Olivia, trop près pour être raisonnable, finit par profondement lui faire perdre sa légendaire contenance, et c'était ce qu'_il _voulait. Il saisit délicatement le menton de la jeune femme entre son pouce et son index avant de déposer un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres. Olivia, completement abasourdie, sentit le souffle chaud de Loki se déplacer le long de sa mâchoire pour s'arrêter au commencement de son oreille où il y déposa un autre baiser.

" Je reviendrai, Olivia Stark. Ne crois pas t'être débarassée de moi si facilement. Je te retrouverai, un jour, quand tu t'y attendras le moins sûrement, et _jamais_ tu n'oublieras" chuchota t-il à l'oreille d'Olivia, d'une voix qui se voulait des plus mielleuses. Puis le _ding _de l'ascenseur retentit et Loki sortit précipitamment de la boîte de métal dans un froissement de tissu, sa cape volant doucement dans son dos, libérant une Olivia pantelante qui tremblait de tous ses membres.


	3. Tout le monde connait la suite

J'ai eu un mal fou à écrire ce chapitre, je voulais à tout prix éviter de tomber dans une simple description de la fin de _Avengers. _Enfin, ce chapitre est un peu le tout premier pilier de l'histoire, ça commence doucement à bouger ^^

Les prochains seront plus longs, don't worry.

En espérant qu'il vous plaira, une très bonne lecture !

**TityChacha**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 **: _Tout le monde connait la suite.. Ou presque!_

Après le départ de Loki, Olivia, suffocant presque, était restée un bon moment dans le coin de l'ascenseur, assez longtemps pour que cela frôle le risible. Le temps s'était arrêté quelques instants pour elle, jusqu'à ce que les portes se referment et que le _ding_ caractéristique la réveille un peu. Lentement, sa respiration se fit plus normale et elle reprit ses esprits, se remémorant où elle se trouvait et ce qu'elle faisait là, tandis que l'ascenseur avalait les étages. Puis son cerveau court-circuita en quelques étincelles imaginaires. Loki. Le Dieu du chaos. Les piques qu'elle avait lancées. L'agacement. Et finalement le baiser. Est-ce que tout ce cirque venait réellement d'arriver?

Bien sûr, le fait que Loki l'ait embrassée ne signifiait strictement rien, elle savait très bien que cela avait été sa seule solution pour la faire taire. Quoiqu'il aurait aussi pu la tuer. Froidement. Mais ils avaient déjà débattus à ce sujet.

Les portes s'ouvrirent au rez-de-chaussée de la tour et Olivia sortit en trombe, un cruel besoin d'air frais se faisant ressentir. Elle marcha aussi vite qu'elle le put vers les grandes portes vitrées qui menaient vers le tant attendu extérieur. La main sur la poignée d'acier, elle s'apprêtait à pousser lorsqu'une cascade de verre brisé s'écrasa sur le macadam de l'autre côté de la porte avant qu'Iron Man en personne ne manque lamentablement d'imiter les éclats. Néanmoins il échappa à une mort mémorable (ou pas) en activant à la dernière seconde ses propulseurs, et, s'élançant vers le haut de la tour, il ne fut bientôt qu'un maigre point rouge et or dans le ciel. Olivia fut complètement abasourdie pour la seconde fois en l'espace d'à peine 10 minutes. C'était elle, ou elle avait manqué de se prendre une chute de verre brisé et son frère en pleine poire? Les éclats sur le trottoir étaient là pour toute réponse. Mais qui disait verre, disait vitre. En gros, Tony venait de passer par la fenêtre.

Olivia se massa les tempes et poussa un profond soupir. Ne l'ayant pas tuée elle, Loki s'était rabattu sur son frère. Enfin, peut-être, c'est ce qu'elle en déduisait. Mais on est jamais bien sûre quand les Dieux s'en mêlent.

Ces derniers faits auraient bien finis par faire paniquer n'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit. Hors, ce n'était pas le cas d'Olivia. Non pas qu'elle soit psychologiquement déséquilibrée, plutôt loin de là, c'est juste qu'il en fallait plus pour lui faire perdre la raison. C'est quelqu'un de stable, qui ne flanche pas facilement. Enfin, pas complétement, disons simplement qu'elle garde toujours une once de lucidité sur elle, au cas où. Sauf quand un Dieu sorti de nulle part décide de l'embrasser par pur esprit de vengeance pour s'être payé sa tête. Là, elle l'avoue, elle avait (un peu) perdu pieds. Mais voir son frère tomber littéralement du ciel ne l'inquiètait pas plus que ça après coup. Ca arrivait assez souvent en fait.

Enfin, Olivia savait que grand-frère-Iron-Man et les Avengers allaient donner une belle leçon au Dieu, c'est pourquoi elle n'était ni paniquée, ni inquiète. Tout redeviendrait bientôt normal.

Et elle avait eu raison, d'une certaine manière. Normal, un moment oui, mais plus jamais comme avant.

La suite, tout le monde la connait. L'arrivée des Chitauris, la bataille de New York, Tony et une tête nucléaire en voyage dans une autre galaxie, etc .. puis finalement l'arrestation de Loki et la victoire des Avengers.

New York était dans un tel état après cette histoire. La ville était partagée entre la subite popularité de l'équipe de super héros et la tristesse de toutes les pertes, autant physiques que matérielles. C'est simple, de grandes parades en l'honneur des vainqueurs avaient lieu entre les décombres et les ruines de la grande cité. Paradoxale. Mais les Avengers eux-mêmes, après plusieurs jours d'effervescence de la population, avaient demandés la baisse voir l'arrêt des festivités, au profit de la reconstruction et du respect des disparus. Ils avaient peut-être sauvé la ville, voir le monde, mais il était grand temps que New York se refasse et trouve le calme. C'est ainsi que la Grosse Pomme commença à se relever.

Alors que les travaux de la Stark Tower venaient d'être entamés, Olivia avait pris la fâcheuse habitude de sortir s'acheter un café et une pâtisserie le matin afin de constater à quelle vitesse se reconstruisait la ville. Elle aimait voir tout ce petit monde au travail pour redonner à New York tout son éclat et sa lumière. Et elle aussi y mettait du sien. Elle remplissait tous les papiers concernant les travaux de la tour, bien entendu, merci Tony, mais surtout, dès qu'elle avait un peu de temps, elle sortait et proposait son aide à chaque personne qu'elle croisait. Mieux, elle n'était pas la seule. Tout le monde s'entraidait, et c'est ce qu'Olivia s'autorisait à admirer chaque matin en buvant son café avant qu'elle-même se remette au boulot.

Un petit mois après les évênements, c'est à dire en juin, Olivia sortait du seul Starbuck qui avait été reconstruit aux alentours de la tour, un cronut à la main, quand elle remarqua un quelque chose plutôt imposant qui pourtant ne lui avait pas sauté aux yeux jusque là. Du _STARK_ écrit en lettres énormes sur la tour, il ne restait que le _A. _Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle venait d'avoir une brillante idée. Une évidence même. Les Avengers devaient emménager à la Stark Tower, ou plutôt la _A Tower. _C'est vrai, tout le monde était resté dans son coin depuis, il fallait les réunir, qu'il apprennent à mieux se connaître. Et puis, la tour ne manquait pas d'appartements libres qui s'étalaient sur des étages entiers, le tout d'un confort incomparable. En bref, cette idée ferait des Avengers une véritable équipe complète. Olivia était folle d'elle-même.

Elle fit part de son idée à Tony le jour même, qu'il trouva brillante (et c'était plus qu'un compliment venant de son génie de frère), c'est pourquoi il en informa les Avengers dès le lendemain. Et tous répondirent à l'appel, sans exception, complétement emballés par l'idée, ce qui ne manqua pas de réjouir Jarvis au plus haut point, ravi d'avoir un peu de compagnie supplémentaire. Chacun posséderait son étage personnel, et celui de Tony ferait maintenant office de lieu de vie commune, pour toutes les réunions, lunch time, après-midi _familiaux_ ou encore soirées cinéma. Car oui, désormais, ils seraient une grande famille.

* * *

Le mois de Novembre arrivait déjà. Le temps passait si vite à New York. Il faut dire que la reconstruction allait bon train ces derniers mois, occupant entièrement les habitants et même l'Etat. La ville retrouvait progressivement de sa lumière. C'était magnifique à voir, New York se relevant de ses cendres, éternelle et fière. _Le flamboyant Phoenix_.

Les travaux de la tour étaient quasiment bouclés. _AVENGERS_ en toute lettre était inscrit en immenses lettres lumineuses sur le devant, comme l'était _STARK _autrefois. La tour s'était même reconvertie. Quelques bureaux de Stark Industries persistaient dans les bas étages, mais la plupart des anciens étaient maintenant occupés par une section spéciale du S.H.I.E.L.D, je vous la donne en mille. Un morceau de chaque section, surveillance, communication, sécurité, administratif, et j'en passe, s'était déplacé à la tour, constituant les forces arrières des Avengers, méthodiquement baptisées _Damoclès._

Tout fonctionnait donc à merveille, à toutes échelles. Les Avengers s'étaient rapidement habitués à leur nouvelle vie au sein de la tour, chacun avait prit ses répères et ses marques. De nouveaux liens s'étaient inévitablement tissés entre les membres. Olivia et Natasha, devenues grandes copines, se racontaient sans cesse les derniers potins et leurs petits secrets comme de parfaites gamines, souvent rejointes par Pepper en personne, qui s'était installée pour de bon à la tour pour vivre en compagnie de Tony. Tony qui passait néanmoins encore plus de temps dans son labo accompagné de notre Hulk national, Bruce ; à eux deux, ils mettaient sur pieds des projets sensationnels, alliant innovations aussi bien techniques que scientifiques : un formidable duo de génie des plus prometteurs. Enfin, Steve et Clint s'étaient découverts de nombreux centres d'intérêts communs ; ils passaient un temps fou à s'entrainer ensemble en parlant stratégie, quand ils n'étaient pas à littéralement se courir après dans les couloirs de la Stark Tower, riant et criant sans aucune retenue, de vraies gosses, ce qui rejoignait d'une certaine manière la relation qu'entretenait Olivia et Natasha.

Thor n'était pas revenu souvent les premiers mois, apparement trop demandé sur Asgard, mais les choses semblaient s'être calmées et il cohabitait avec les autres presque à plein temps maintenant. Néanmoins, jamais il n'évoquait Loki, comme personne ne parlait des évênements de mai. Les faits étaient encore trop frais dans les esprits, trop sensible, et l'oubli était clairement souhaité, ce qui serait nettement plus simple une fois la ville redevenue comme avant. En attendant, il était préférable d'éviter de mentionner le sujet en question.

Malgré tout, ce serait mentir que de dire qu'Olivia avait complètement laissé pour compte cette histoire. Un passage restait clairement gravé dans sa mémoire : _l'incident_ de l'ascenseur. En dépit de toute la volonté du monde, cet épisode subsistait. Et quand elle pensait avec bonheur qu'il commençait enfin à s'estomper, il revenait, plus clair que jamais.

* * *

Un froid matin de novembre, Olivia sortit chercher sa pâtisserie et son café, comme à son habitude. Dès qu'elle eut mis un pied dehors, l'air frais s'engouffra dans sa poitrine, la faisant frissonner de plaisir. Elle adorait ça, l'hiver, le froid, car cela signifiait que Noël approchait à grands pas. Définitivement le meilleur moment de l'année.

La matinée était radieuse, c'est pourquoi l'humeur au beau fixe d'Olivia l'avait incitée à aller se ballader un peu dans les rues commerçantes new-yorkaises avant de commencer le travail. Elle descendit jusqu'à Union Square, au sud de Madison Square Park, l'un de ses terrains commerçants favoris. Errant dans les rues un peu au hasard, elle arrêtait de penser, se laissant guider par la douce brise qui glissait entre les buildings. Elle arriva sur la 14ème rue lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il était temps d'aller bosser, au risque d'être en retard et de se faire engueuler par Tony, qui prenait un malin plaisir à le faire. Diabolique grand frère dégénéré.

Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsqu'un petit commerce ambulant typiquement new-yorkais attira son intention. Décoré pour les fêtes, l'étalage vendait toute sorte de babioles de Noël pour la plupart parfaitement inutiles mais dont tout le monde raffolait. C'était le premier commerce de rues aux couleurs des fêtes que voyait Olivia cette année, c'est pourquoi elle prit quelques minutes pour admirer le magasin, les yeux pétillants. Son regard déambula entre les bombes de fausse neige, les petites statuettes d'elfes, les guirlandes et autres décorations de sapins, avant de se poser sur un objet tout particulier. Le coeur de la jeune femme rata un battement. Elle sortit brusquement son porte-monnaie et acheta à la hâte l'objet en question. Le marchand lui tendit un petit sachet en carton et la remercia chaudement. Olivia s'enfuit presque dans une étroite rue adjacente à la 14e, plus tranquille. Elle plongea une main gantée dans le sac et en sortit l'objet tout juste acquis, qu'elle approcha de son visage figé. Malgré un regard perdu et l'esprit bien loin, elle observa ce qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Le petit renne dans la boule à neige la regardait de ses grands yeux étonnés.


	4. Une ombre insatiable

Un immense pardon pour ce retard énorme ! J'ai été pas mal occupée, mais la machine est de nouveau en route, et je vais essayer de me fixer un rythme minimum de parution pour éviter ce genre de retard immense .

Encore mille pardons, et en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira ! ;) Le prochain promet d'être dégénéré !

**TityChacha**, à votre service.

* * *

**Chapitre 4** : _Une ombre insatiable._

Loki s'ennuyait ferme entre les murs de sa _presque _prison. Six mois déjà passés, et toujours pas de sentence définitive de la part d'Odin, en réponse de ses méfaits. Il s'était contenté de l'envoyer ici, entre quatre murs et privé de sa magie, en attendant de prendre une véritable décision. A croire qu'il était le cadet de ses soucis.

C'était Thor qui l'avait ramené sur Asgard, juste suite aux évênements de New York. Loki méritait d'être jugé et puni pour ses crimes. Il avait été trainé jusqu'à la salle du trône, enchainé comme le pire des scélérats, pour faire face à Odin et à son jugement. Mais le Père de Tout n'avait fait que lui jeter un regard des plus dédaigneux, marmonner quelques piètres paroles sur le respect, la justice, et la loi, et l'envoyer dans une cellule du palais royal en attendant une audience avec l'Assemblée qui signera pour lui une sentence à la hauteur de ses crimes.

Bien entendu, Frigga, en mère bienveillante et dévouée, avait tout de même veillé à son confort, c'est pourquoi la petite pièce à moitié vitrée aux peintures blanches ressemblait davantage à une chambre quasi royale qu'à une cellule. Un mobilier raffiné ornait le lieu, de beaux meubles vernis en bois ancien où couraient des lignes de dorures étincellantes, réhaussé d'un tapis aux motifs compliqués douillet à souhait. Un bureau, une commode, une table basse, et un lit. Sans oublier les petits fauteils et autres coussins moelleux qui parsemaient la pièce ci et là, apportant la touche chaleureuse de confort nécessaire. Le tout dans des tons emeraudes et bruns, relevés par l'éclat des nombreuses dorures. Le minimum estimé, Loki restait tout de même un prince. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de détester l'endroit, malgré les attentions de Frigga. Il avait besoin de sa liberté.

Loki soupira et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Les yeux rivés sur le plafond, il se remit à jouer avec la plume un peu fugueuse qui s'était échappée de son oreiller, et qui désormais voletait magiquement entre ses doigts experts. Elle dansait et voltigeait gracieusement autour de sa main en un rythme régulier, descendait jusqu'au coude puis remontait encore le long du bras en quelques pirouettes habiles. Odin ne pouvait lui soutirer que sa magie asgardienne, ce que Frigga lui avait transmis, c'est pourquoi il avait toujours en lui la magie de sa nature Jötun, et il s'en servait pour se distraire un peu. C'était une magie encore faible, car révélée recemment, mais Loki apprenait peu à peu à la contrôler, étant donné le nombre incalculable d'heures creuses qui s'offraient à lui désormais.

Tout en continuant ses mouvements fluides de la main, il suivait inconsciemment la plume des yeux, perdu dans ses pensées. Les premiers mois, il s'était relaté inlassablement ses actions sur Midgard, réflechissant au pourquoi du comment il s'était si royalement planté. Puis tout finit par perdre son importance, réalisant que ressasser ses échecs ne changerait rien à sa condition actuelle. Alors il avait pensé à ce qu'Odin et l'Assemblée décideraient pour lui, quelle sentence irrévocable lui tomberait sur la tête, mais ces idées l'ennuyaient bien vite, il était de toute façon persuadé qu'il réussirait à s'en sortir d'une pirouette une fois sorti d'ici. C'est pourquoi le court de ses pensées dérivait désormais vers ses plans futurs. Que ferait-il une fois sorti de tout ce cirque?

Après mûres réflexions, un sourire malsain se dessina sur son visage lorsque des étincelles d'idées grésillèrent dans son esprit. Des idées qui l'occuperaient un bon moment, dès cet instant.

Puis un nom resta sur ses lèvres.

_Olivia. _

* * *

Olivia se retourna dans son lit pour la énième fois. Elle avait du mal à trouver le sommeil ces derniers temps. Elle rassembla de la couverture dans ses bras et tenta de vider son esprit pour replonger dans le sommeil, en vain.

Soupirant d'agacement, elle finit par ouvrir les yeux, qu'elle déplaca jusqu'à son réveil. 2h58. Il était encore bien plus tôt que ce qu'elle pensait.

Son regard dévia jusqu'à la boule de neige à côté du réveil sur la table de chevet. Elle passait de longs instants à scruter l'objet lors de ses insomnies depuis son acquisition, et c'est grâce à cela qu'elle finissait par se rendormir, la plupart du temps. Elle connaissait les courbes du petit renne par coeur, l'étonnement dans ses grands yeux bleus, la façon dont les faux flocons voltigeaient avec grâce.

Olivia se releva silencieusement et s'assit au bord du lit. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés et placa une mèche gênante derrière son oreille. Résignée, elle prit la boule de neige dans ses mains et sortit sur le petit balcon de sa chambre.

L'air glacé de novembre emplit ses poumons lorsqu'elle prit une grande inspiration, s'appuyant sur la rambarde. Elle adorait New York la nuit, c'était un spectacle magnifique. _La ville qui ne dort jamais_. Toutes ces lumières, ces bruits, cette agitation permanente, l'enivraient.

Elle baissa les yeux vers le renne dans la boule. Lui aussi semblait apprécier le spectacle lumineux qu'offrait la ville. Olivia eut un petit sourire inconscient, remuant l'objet pour voir flotter la neige.

Puis, secouée d'un violent frisson, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en bien petite tenue pour être dehors lors d'une nuit si froide. Une nuisette, c'était tout de même un peu léger.

Elle rentra dans la chambre, verouillant la porte vitrée derrière elle. Prendre l'air lui avait fait du bien, comme à chaque fois. Elle reposa la boule de neige sur sa table de chevet, au plus près d'elle, et se glissa dans ses draps que le froid extérieur avait rafraîchi en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Se sentant un peu mieux qu'à son réveil, elle ferma les yeux et plongea rapidement dans un nouveau sommeil, qu'elle espérait jusqu'au matin.

Profitant de son sommeil, une ombre commenca à grandir, jusque là blottie dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce, jusqu'à prendre forme quasi humaine. L'ombre se précisa, et l'esquisse noire d'un sourire arrogant sembla se dessiner sur le visage de l'intrus.

* * *

Les jours se suivirent puis, finalement, ils y étaient enfin : l'achèvement de la reconstruction de la Stark Tower ! Terminés les terribles bruits de perceuses, nacelles, pelleteuses, et autres machines aux décibels élévées, les tonnes d'ouvriers transpirants dans chaque recoin, la poussière, les panneaux et banderoles de sécurité ! Le calme, c'est tout ce dont la tour, et surtout les Avengers, avaient besoin. Ils avaient besoin d'air, de sérénité. Et la nouvelle de l'arrêt des travaux remplissaient tout le monde de joie, chacun respirant la douce odeur de la tranquilité enfin retrouvée.

Mais Tony (forcément, qui d'autres?) avait décidé que le flegme serait pour plus tard car, bien entendu, la rénovation de sa tour, ça se fête ! Notons que, pour Tony, le moindre prétexte est bon pour faire la fête. Et se mettre à dos ses amis. Cette fois, il avait fait les deux. Encore une journée de réussie !

Evidemment, les Avengers n'aspiraient qu'au repos, mais inutile de discuter devant un Stark déterminé et imposant, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, figure même de l'arrogance, qui trouvait toujours quelque chose à redire face aux arguments de l'équipe. C'est pourquoi elle avait fini par céder une nouvelle fois au caprice de Monsieur Tony, espérant surtout qu'après sa monstrueuse soirée il sera trop occupé à cuver sa cuite pour s'interésser au reste du monde pendant au moins plusieurs jours.

Mais en gentille personnage qu'il était, Tony s'accorda avec les autres sur le fait que cela resterait une fête très privée, comprendre seulement les Avengers eux-même, et Olivia et Pepper, afin de limiter les dégâts.

C'est pourquoi Olivia s'était retrouvée au supermarché, perdue dans la liste de courses terriblement longue de son frère, après avoir perdu à la courte-paille qui avait désigné la malheureuse qui serait de corvée. C'était forcément tombé sur elle, et connaissant Tony c'était tout sauf une coïncidence. Son frère parvenait même à décider de l'issue des jeux de hasard. C'était juste complétement dingue. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas voulu demander à Jarvis de se charger des préparatifs, "on ne résout pas tout par la technologie, petite soeur!" lui avait-il sorti. Oui, ces mots s'étaient bel et bien échappés de la bouche de Tony Stark en personne, même s'ils étaient à l'exact opposé de ses convictions premières. Tout pour emmerder son monde.

Tout juste revenue des courses, Olivia peinait à appeler l'ascenseur de la tour, des sacs pleins les bras, occupant aussi ses mains. Elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas jurer à chaque fois qu'un sachet se renversait dans l'espace étroit de la boîte de métal, galèrant comme il se doit pour tout faire rentrer et ainsi éviter le triste abandon de quelques courses au rez-de-chaussée de la tour, et donc un aller-retour obligatoire.

Olivia lâcha un soupir de contentement une fois arrivée au 69eme étage, le désormais étage commun. Mais, lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, elle en sortit en trombe, abandonnant les courses seules à leur triste sort, un sourire malin accroché aux lèvres.

Elle regretta encore moins son geste en pénétrant dans le grand salon, où les autres étaient tous confortablement installés, pour la plupart même affalés dans le canapé immense et immaculé. Ils la regardèrent tous avec des yeux ronds lorsqu'ils la virent sans aucun sac de courses dans les bras. Elle alla s'asseoir à son tour, triomphante, profitant de pouvoir enfin souffler un peu, tandis que les autres se dévisageaient un peu bêtement, personne ne sachant comment demander ce qui était arrivé aux fameuses emplettes. Sans retenue, comme à son habitude, c'est Tony qui posa la question qui brûlait toutes les lèvres.

"Hm, Oli? T'étais pas censée faire les courses par hasard, après avoir lamentablement perdu?", sa dernière remarque le fit sourire de toutes ses dents.

"-Si bien sûr, et tu sais que j'honore toujours mes devoirs Tony", répliqua t-elle, une pincée d'arrogance dans la voix, puis elle sourit à son tour, anticipant sa réaction.

Bruce sentit le coup venir, ces deux-là pouvaient tourner autour du pot pendant des heures sans jamais se donner de réponses claires. Mettez deux Stark dans une pièce, et ils converseront avec le même intêret que deux Siri de chez Apple. C'est pourquoi c'est Bruce qui répondit à la place de Tony, avec sa réserve naturelle.

"Je ne voudrais pas te vexer Olivia, mais si tu les as faites, où sont-elles?".

"-Je devais faire les courses, pas nécessairement les ramener ici, ce n'était pas dans le contrat. Néanmoins, j'ai fait un effort, et elles vous attendent dans l'ascenseur, si cela vous interesse toujours. D'ailleurs, vous feriez mieux de vous depêcher avant qu'il ne redescende", termina t-elle avec un énorme sourire, absolument ravie.

Puis Olivia ne put retenir un rire. La vision de tout ce petit monde accourant jusqu'aux portes encore ouvertes, par chance, était esclaffante, tandis qu'elle était confortablement installée dans le canapé moelleux. Tony lui lança un regard noir, furieux de ne pas avoir compris son manège dès le début, avant de rejoindre les autres. Olivia en rit de plus belle. Finalement, elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir perdu.

C'était plaisant de voir tout le groupe s'activer aux divers rangements alors qu'elle ne faisait rien, ayant rempli sa part du marché. Natasha tenta de la réprimander mais finit par secouer la tête d'abandon, dissimulant au passage un sourire ; elle était habituée à ce genre de manège depuis qu'elle habitait ici. Et elle avait cerné le caractère primaire d'Olivia depuis longtemps, en tant qu'espionne de talent, bien qu'elle réussissait toujours à la surprendre un peu. Olivia pouvait être aussi douce et agréable qu'arrogante et rebelle.

De bonne foi, Olivia finit par se lever du divan pour aider les autres à ranger les courses, dans un premier temps, puis, aidés de Jarvis, ils commencèrent les préparatifs de la fête qui se déroulerait le soir même, sous le commandement d'un Tony ravi de pouvoir donner des ordres. Car oui, c'était SA fête, et elle serait orchestrée comme Monsieur le désirerait.

* * *

Si, au début, la soirée s'annonçait plutôt tranquille, contre toute attente, les choses ont rapidement finis par dégénérer comme il se doit. L'alcool commençait à circuler joyeusement dans le sang des fêtards, entraînant gaffes, bourdes, et comportements invraisemblables.

Pourtant, personne (comprendre tout le monde, sauf Tony) n'avait réellement eu envie de boire à s'en dégoupiller la cervelle. Non pas qu'ils n'en avaient pas _vraiment_ l'envie, certains craignaient simplement l'issue d'une fête à la Tony Stark. Une _vraie_ fête, dans les régles de l'art. La plupart des Avengers n'en avaient jamais réellement vécu. Seuls Thor et Olivia, l'un accoutumé aux orgies à l'alcool asgardien très fort qui suivaient la fin des batailles, et l'autre familière des soirées à la Stark depuis son adolescence, étaient bouillants à l'idée de faire la fête et de se secouer un peu le prunier. Ils étaient comme deux gamins surexcités à qui on aurait promis une virée dans un formidable parc d'attraction.

Enfin, le grand salon était rempli de nourritures et bouteilles en tout genre sur lesquelles dansaient les lumières multicolores des spots et, lorsque Tony vit Clint, Natasha, et Bruce buter un peu sur la marchandise qu'ils regardaient avec des yeux ronds remplis d'appréhension, il comprit que ces trois là étaient peu clients de ce genre de coutumes. C'est pourquoi il ne se gêna pas pour glisser un verre plein dans les mains de chacun. Un truc léger pour commencer.

"Tony, je pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée pour.. tu sais.." grimaça Bruce, ayant peur que Hulk décide de se pointer si il perdait le contrôle de son esprit, tandis que Clint et Natasha reniflaient leur verre respectif, sceptiques.

"Ce n'est qu'un verre Bruce, bois ça et vois comment tu te sens. Mais faut te lâcher mon pote, je suis sûre que ça ferait plaisir à Hulk que tu te détendes un peu, il t'embêtera pas!" assura Tony, pas convaincu pour un sous, mais il voulait que Bruce s'éclate un peu c'est pourquoi il tentait de le persuader que tout irait bien, et Bruce, par psychologie, se laisserait convaincre.

Pendant que Tony vantait les mérites d'une bonne cuite aux trois débutants et que _Rock'n'roll Damnation_ pulsait étonnament doucement des enceintes, les autres se laissaient petit à petit tenter par la ribambelle d'alcools à leur disposition. Thor le premier, tout à fait résolu à goûter tous les alcools midgardiens que proposait Tony, ce qui laissait l'embarras du choix. Steve, quand à lui, semblait consciencieusement décidé à suivre Thor dans sa découverte des différentes boissons, ayant un train de retard dans ce domaine-ci aussi qu'il avait bien l'intention de rattraper, aussi bien pour lui-même que pour prouver à Tony qu'il n'était pas un Mr Pureté.

Olivia et Pepper s'improvisèrent donc barman pour servir ces messieurs en quête de nouveautés. Néanmoins, ces deux là s'avéraient plus résistants que prévu et les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent rapidement à court de cocktails existants à leur proposer. Il fallait s'y attendre, un dieu et un super soldat ne cédaient pas facilement à l'ivresse. Ils finirent par jetter leur dévolu sur chaque bouteille qui leur tombait sous la main, goûtant ainsi à tous les alcools purs présent dans la pièce. Olivia et Pepper les regardaient faire sans cacher leur amusement, allant jusqu'à glousser lorsque l'un des deux garçons faisait la grimace, dû à un alcool un poil trop fort, ou lorsqu'ils butaient sur le nom des différentes boissons ; ce qui fit sourire Thor de toutes ses dents.

Thor était plus que ravi de faire rire Olivia, dans la mesure où elle ne le laissait pas indifférent, et ce depuis leur première rencontre. En fait, il avait été totalement séduit par la jeune femme. Et il ne cherchait pas réellement à le cacher. Il lui avait déjà fait des avances et avait tenté de légers rapprochements, mais il ne savait pas très bien comment s'y prendre avec elle, Olivia étant quelqu'un de difficile à cerner. D'ailleurs, elle restait plutôt indifférentes face aux tentatives du dieu, même si elle l'appréciait grandement. C'est pourquoi Thor espérait que cette soirée lui permettrait de lui montrer ce qu'il avait à offrir.

Alors que l'Asgardien était aussi bien perdu dans la contemplation de son verre que d'Olivia, Clint sortit de nulle part, prit le verre des mains de Thor, puis, continuant son chemin et étant trop occupé à le boire, il fonça dans l'un des fauteuils à côté de la grande table basse du salon et s'étala de tout son long, le museau enfoui dans le tapis épais qui avait un peu amorti sa chute.

Pepper, première à réagir, se précipita vers lui, le secouant un peu en murmurant des "ça va, Clint?", mais il ne semblait pas décidé à bouger, marmonnant des bouts de phrases incompréhensibles dans l'épaisseur du tapis. Puis il se retourna sur le dos, hilare, et eut un long fou rire qui fit froncer les sourcils de Pepper. Clint était déjà complètement soûle ! Après s'être assurée qu'il n'avait rien de cassé, elle se retourna vers Tony, ses yeux lancant des éclairs. Le Stark en question eut un petit sourire niais et leva les mains pour plaider son innocence, qu'évidemment personne ne prit au sérieux, alors que Natasha et Bruce riaient de manière peu naturelle dans son dos.

S'ensuivit alors une discussion sur le fait qu'évidemment, Clint, en tant que non habitué, ne tenait pas bien l'alcool et que ce fut une très mauvaise idée de le faire boire autant en un moment si bref. Et c'était valable aussi pour les deux autres.

Tony répliquait, Pepper argumentait, puis les yeux de biche de Tony eurent raison de la jeune femme qui, soupirant dans un sourire à peine dissimulé, lui offrit finalement un baiser chaste sur les lèvres avant de retourner vers Olivia, la guidant de nouveau vers le bar, laissant Iron Man tranquille. Elle leur servit un verre à chacune, puis elles trinquèrent joyeusement, toutes deux bien décidées à profiter de cette soirée.

Les verres commencaient à s'enchainer pour tout le monde et tandis que les premiers signes d'ivresse se faisaient sentir, Tony cria à Jarvis de monter le volume de la musique, _Count me out _résonnant ainsi à pleine puissance dans la pièce. La fête ne faisait que commencer, et ils allaient bientôt tous en être témoin.

* * *

L'ombre glissait doucement dans les ténèbres qu'offraient le plafond haut du grand salon, cachée de la vue de tous. La musique était assourdissante, mais quelque chose lui disait que, ce soir, elle ne risquait pas de s'ennuyer.


End file.
